


Requiem

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nameless Rohirrim bard's lament for his home and his people torn apart by war. Inspired by Tolkien's <i>Lament for the Rohirrim</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

What is left of the dawn and its splendour?  
What is left of the nightfall's caress?  
Who now sings in the halls of our fathers  
To the children no mother will bless?

What is left of the plains and their freedom?  
What is left of the skies high above?  
Who now rides in the glades of remembrance?  
Who now wanders the earth that we love?

What is left of the deeds of the mighty?  
What is left of the glory of old?  
Who now hears as the wind tells its story  
of the flames that long since have grown cold?

I remember but fire and ashes  
of a destiny torn and defiled.  
I remember but torrents of shadow  
and the merciless claws of the wild.

I remember but tears on your faces,  
in your eyes, eyes wide open in dread.  
I can't see past the fear in your voices  
and the curse on the lips of the dead.


End file.
